


I'll Tell You Something (I Want to Hold Your Hand)

by BayKitCat



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Sweet, Takes place during Young Justice # 7, Takes place during Young Justice 1998 #7, Takes place during yj #7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayKitCat/pseuds/BayKitCat
Summary: The Young Justice Camp Out is winding down, but Cissie's anxiety is winding up. Luckily, she brought a radio, and even luckier, she has Cassie.
Relationships: Cissie King-Jones/Cassie Sandsmark
Kudos: 8





	I'll Tell You Something (I Want to Hold Your Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen a whole lot of Cassie/Cissie works, and I love them and their relationship, so I've written this fic, and I'm hopefully gonna make a series out of this.  
> Here's the playlist I made that inspired me to write this (aka songs that go with the fic and possible others in the future): https://open.spotify.com/playlist/53wquoWFvbiyAvt5spOtvc?si=UwhvypNSR0uMlg4sF2n8Fw

The Young Justice Camp Out was winding down. After the heavy things that had just been shared, each one of them felt a bit emotionally raw. Whether they had been one to show their vulnerability in the conversation, or just listened to the others’ confessions. It was nice to share how they felt, and to listen to their friends talk about what they felt as well, but they were all still fairly new to each other, and teenage insecurity seeped it’s way into the group. 

When it came to Cassie, she was worried about the others in the group. From what it sounded like, the superhero game didn’t feel like much of a gift to most of them, as it did to her. What confused her the most, however, was what Cissie had said. About what was in her head, and how much of it really came from her, or her mother. It wasn’t said as seriously as other things that had been said throughout the night, but something about it had gotten under her skin. 

Cissie had been the first to retire to the tents. Talking about her mom always put her off, and what she’d said had been so vague she feared that someone would ask her questions. Have her talk about her problems in depth, as Tim and Secret had done. Hell- even Kon gave them all a pretty clear look into his head. And his denial along with it. 

Cissie didn’t want to do that. Didn’t want to give anyone that deep a look inside her mind. She knew she wasn’t fine. She knew that her relationship with her mom wasn’t healthy. She even knew that in order to work through all her issues with her, she’d have to talk with someone about them. But that someone would be a professional. Someone who wouldn’t make a huge deal out of it. 

She’d known them for four months, save for Bart, and she didn’t feel like the spaced out amount of time that they’d spent together had been enough yet. Enough to let herself feel vulnerable. Not emotionally. 

That thought made her scoff. 

It had only been four months of intermittent time together, that they only spent because of their job. Whether she wanted them to care or not, they probably didn’t. Even if she wished she could do something to help them out with their problems. That didn’t mean that they’d care about her problems. She didn’t want them to anyway. Right?

God. She was getting too much in her own head. 

She took a breath and took out the radio she’d brought with her from school. Music always helped her to zone out and not overthink everything. Humming noncommittally, she turned it on to the classics station. Certain members of the group would probably give her an earful if they knew, but seeing as it was just her in the tent, she didn’t change it again. As Hotel California started playing, she smiled, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Letting it wash over her.

_ On a dark desert highway~ _

_ Cool wind in my hair~ _

While listening to the song, she didn’t notice when someone unzipped the tent and came in until they spoke.

“Hey Cissie, cool if I listen with ya?”

She bolted upright, her eyes flying open. Meeting Cassie’s. Hoping that what she just said wasn’t a joke. She forced a smile onto her face. 

“You really like this stuff? It’s so old.” 

Cassie smiled mischievously and raised her eyebrows in return. 

“You saying that you don’t like it? When you’re the one listening to it?” She teased, dropping down onto her sleeping bag like a sack of bricks. Cissie laughed. Normally a comment like that would make her self conscious and worried, but with Cassie’s delivery, she couldn’t even trick herself into believing that there was any malice behind it. Also she couldn’t  _ not  _ laugh at the way she’d  _ hurled _ herself to the ground. 

“You got me, Sandsmark.” She said, raising her arms in defeat, “I enjoy the oldies. You’ve found my secret.” She pointed her finger at Cassie, “And if you tell anyone, you’re gonna have to deal with my wrath.”

Cassie’s eyes widened in mock surprise, as she made a gesture of zipping her lips. 

“Would never dream of it.”

_ Such a lovely place~ _

_ Such a lovely face~ _

They listened quietly together for a moment, before Cassie spoke up.

“ I like this kind of stuff too, you know. Did you not hear me asking if I could listen with you when I came in?” 

Cissie shrugged.

“I guess I didn’t take it seriously.” She stared at her sleeping bag for a beat before continuing, “I guess I haven’t been expecting to have a lot in common with any of you.” She sighed.

Cassie looked confused, so she spoke again, thinking maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to talk about  _ this _ thing with Cassie,

“I mean the rest of you are kind of special. Like most of you have superpowers, and Robin...well, he’s Robin! That’s a job that’s super important. It’s not like they just make any kid Robin.”

Cassie still looked confused. Slowly, she propped herself back up on her elbows, looking at Cissie intently.

“What about you? You don’t think there’s anything special about you? C’mon Cissie! You’re Arrowette! Your archery is amazing! Hell- I’d say you’re better than  _ the Green Arrow _ . You’re just as special as the rest of us.” 

Cissie smirked, 

“Remember when you basically hated me a month ago? Now you’re giving me all this praise? You change your mind about people quickly.”

Cassie smiled again, softer this time. 

“That’s ‘cause I saw firsthand how awesome you are.” She said, then she laughed, “You told off the Justice League! That is something that I’ll never get over! It was awesome!” 

Again she couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“Terrifying too.” Cissie quipped, flopping back down onto her sleeping bag. 

On the radio, Hotel California faded out and a new song began. 

_ Ohhh yeah I’ll tell ya something ~ _

_ I think you’ll understand~ _

_ When I say that something’s~  _

_ I want to hold your hand~ _

She heard Cassie sigh beside her.

“This might sound selfish,” she started, interlacing her hand with Cissie’s, “But I’m glad I got to hear the stuff you all worry about. It makes me feel less alone. And hopefully in knowing you guys better, I can be a better teammate and friend. ‘Cause I feel like I have been sucking at that.” 

Cissie gave her hand a firm squeeze,

“I think you’re doing a great job, Cass.”


End file.
